


Won't Say

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Denial, Disney, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), M/M, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Roman’s an expert on all things Disney.He should really know better than to trifle with the power of self-realization through music.





	Won't Say

“Stupid Virgil,” grumbled Roman. “Stupid hoodie. Stupid voice. Stupid Nightmare Before Christmas make-up,”

Patton, up against the headboard with Roman’s head laid on his knee, nodded sympathetically and patted Roman’s hair.

“It’s okay, kiddo, let it out,”

“He’s unbearable!”

“Sure,” said Patton, not sounding like he believed Roman in the slightest.

“I mean it,”

Patton gave an amused little quirk of his lips, soothing Roman’s hair once more.

“There’s worse things than having a crush on Virgil, Roman,”

Roman sputtered, leaping up, sure his face was cherry red.

“I- Excuse me, I do  _not_  have a crush on Virgil,”

Patton raised one unimpressed eyebrow.

“I don’t!”

Patton’s mouth wrinkled with the effort to contain his smile.

“Don’t you-! Pointedly smile at  _me_ , you fiendish father figure, I don’t!”

“Oh, I think you do too!“

"Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do  _not_!”

“Yes, you do, yes you do!” sang Patton, suddenly jumping to his feet and darting across the room to the music player.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Too late!”

The familiar strains of music began to bleed into the room.

Roman crossed his arms, scowling and pinching his mouth shut.

He lasted about three seconds.

“I’m going to sing!” he said, plowing past Patton’s smirk, “But only because it’s Disney, and allowing Disney to go unsung in my room is an affront to my sensibilities. It means nothing!”

Patton wiggled his shoulders and Roman sighed, resigned.

_“If there’s a price for rotten judgment-”_

The emphasis Roman placed on the last two words made Patton wince almost imperceptibly. Roman felt a sort of miffed satisfaction but Patton’s smile wasn’t dim for long.

_“All those days, chasing down a daydream…”_

This was not meaningful! No emotions! Call him channeling his inner Logan.

_“That’s ancient history, been there, done that!”_

_“Who do think you’re kidding?_  He’s the-”

Roman sat on his bed as Patton sang, crossing his legs and arms until he was a tightly-wound ball of stubborn defiance. He was  _not_ listening, and his chest certainly wasn’t getting tight and he definitely didn’t have a lump in his throat.

“… _Who you’re thinking of,”_

_“No chance, no way…_ ”

The song continued, and Roman didn’t gesture, didn’t dance, just stayed in that bound position with his glare fixated on the wall, trying desperately not to let the tremble creep into his voice.

“…  _My head is screaming get a grip, boy – unless you’re dying to cry your heart out,”_

He couldn’t quite stop his voice from cracking on the last word, which made Patton’s head snap towards Roman, his playful enthusiasm dimming and becoming overlayed with confusion and a tiny bit of concern. He didn’t stop singing, and Roman swallowed, his throat clicking.

“… _Baby, I’m not buying, Hun, I saw you hit the ceiling-”_

_“No chance, no way,”_

“… _Check the grin, you’re in-”_

_“This scene won’t play, I won’t say-”_

_“You’re doing flips, read my lips, you’re in-”_

The back and forth continued, and so did the rising distress on Patton’s face and the shaking of Roman’s hands and voice.

“… _Oh, at least out loud,”_ Roman voice was rasping, barely managing the notes around the tightness in his voice. “ _I won’t say I’m in…,_ ”

The back up vocal cue came and went without Patton reacting, and Roman put his face in his hands. He didn’t finish the line, and the song petered out.

“Oh, honey,” said Patton gently, wrapping his arms around Roman’s head and pulling him forward, “I’m sorry,”

“So, uh, funny story,” said Roman wetly, “But I think I have a problem,”

**Author's Note:**

> short and SAD go me also this is me officially encouraging anybody to pop in on this, i left it open-ended on purpose (Blease play with the flower)


End file.
